Support is requested to partially defray costs of a conference entitled, "New Directions in Mechanisms of Renal Disease Progression", to be held October 11-12, 2000 immediately preceding the annual meeting of the American Society of Nephrology. Progressive renal disease from all etiologies remains a significant health care problem. To date, kidney disease-oriented research has focused on single effector mechanisms responsible for kidney disease initiation and progression. Further understanding of kidney disease pathogenesis and development of new kidney disease therapies will require application of the tools designed to dissect complex pathogenic mechanisms. The goal of this conference is to discuss how new developments in genetics and cellular and molecular biology can be applied to improving understanding of kidney disease pathogenesis and therapy. The overall goal of the conference is to bring outstanding leaders in the area into contact with promising young investigators and trainees, to evaluate the recent progress in the field and to project future directions that may impact favorably on research efforts applied to the kidney, kidney diseases and treatment of end stage conditions that afflict renal patients. To facilitate these efforts to recruit, support and develop new researchers. The conference will offer travel grants to young investigators and trainees who are judged appropriate based on their submission of abstracts for the conference. Special consideration will be given to women, racial/ethnic minority individuals, those with disabilities, and others underrepresented. A poster session will be held in which awardees present their work for review and discussion with the leaders in this field. The planning committee for the conference will select awardees, and the applicant organization will administer award of the travel grants. The conference will be publicized in major scientific journals (both general interest and renal community focused), on the internet, and announcements will be mailed to members of the American Society of Nephrology, the sponsoring organization.